House of Hoods/House of Deceit
Summary House of Hoods Eddie apologizes to Patricia for the band mix-up. The Collector approaches Jasper for the key to the exhibit. Trudy sees them talking, but quickly hides. When Jasper catches her, she lies about why she was there and Jasper tells her to mind her own business. Fabian gives his speech and Nina congratulates him only to realize that that happened in the dream. Eddie asks Patricia why she isn't dancing and she says she wouldn't if her life depended on it. The Collector sneaks into the library and begins searching for something. Fabian accidentally offends Nina at the dance, so she goes for a walk. When Nina leaves, Joy spots Nina's mask lying on the table. Mara is looking for her missing purse at the party and realizes that the letter for Poppy was inside it. Nina goes to the library to find it open wide. She enters and the Collector quickly hides. Mara is still looking for her purse and Fabian is looking for Nina. Jerome asks Eddie if he has a crush on Patricia and Alfie comes up with a bet that Patricia won't dance with Eddie. If she does dance with him, Jerome must rap "She'll be Coming 'Round the Mountain," but if she doesn't, Jerome gets all Eddie's money for the month. Nina figures out how to cross the chasm while she's in the library. She almost encounters the Collector, but Victor comes in and Nina and the Collector both hide. Nina escapes and so does the Collector. Victor encounters Vera and they go back to the ball. Eddie convinces Patricia to dance with him. Poppy sneaks in to the dance to talk to Mara. She has the letter and Mara's purse. Jerome is suspicious of Mara and Poppy, but they hide the letter from him. Nina tells Amber that she figured out the next part of the task. Fabian thinks he found Nina and she goes to kiss him only to realize the real Nina has walked in. House of Deceit It is revealed that it was Joy that kissed Fabian. Nina runs out crying. Fabian runs after Nina, but is stopped by Mr. Sweet. Nina tells Amber to stop Fabian from coming after her. Amber scolds Fabian and lies to say she's in the girl's bathroom, not at the house. Mara tries to defend Poppy's presence at the ball, but Jerome insists that Poppy must go home. Mara goes to grab the letter, but Trudy takes it away on her tray. Patricia and Eddie had fun dancing together and Patricia says that sometimes Eddie can be a good guy. Alfie asks Joy how to know if someone is right for a person. Joy replies by saying that they kiss back, leaving Alfie confused. Nina goes down into the cellar. Fabian tells Amber that he really needs to talk to Nina. Amber and Fabian realize that Nina is likely in danger because of the spirit and Amber tells Fabian that Nina is actually back at Anubis house. Poppy sneaks back in to the dance just as Jerome gets up on stage to hold up his end of the bet. He raps the song, but looks ashamed when he finishes. Mara and Poppy spot the letter on the ground and run to grab it, but it ends up under Jerome's foot. Jerome sees it and picks it up. At the house, Fabian saves Nina from the chasm, but she is still angry with him. Amber wonders how much longer Nina will be safe from the spirit. Jerome yells at Mara for going behind his back. When Mara tries to apologize, Jerome walks away, saying "Spare me." Vera tells Victor that there are students missing. Patricia tells Joy that what she did was wrong. Nina finds a lever to let down the crocodile bridge. Eddie is making a mess in the kitchen and Victor threatens to tell Eddie's father, who he seems to know personally. Eddie gets sent to his room. He encounters Jerome on the way and Jerome just walks right by him. Jerome goes to his room and opens the letter from his father. Victor goes into the basement. Nina and Amber make Fabian pull the lever. Fabian's arm gets trapped and the bridge starts to fall as Amber screams. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes